ffxiclopediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Catégorie:Bastok
en:Bastok ]] ]] ]] ]] A l'extrême sud de Quon s'étend la République de Bastok, une nation bénéficiaire des inventions technologiques humaines. Le président, élu par les Humes , joue un rôle majeur dans le bon fonctionnement de la vie politique. Bastok fut jadis construite grâce à la richesse accumulée par la récolte du mythril, un métal précieux. Mais suite aux développements récents en matière de raffinement du métal et aux progrès techniques, Bastok est devenue fameuse par ses artisans . La partie sud de la ville est le quartier d'habitation des Galka, une race d'humanoïdes surpuissants. Ils ont apportés une aide considérable dans le développement des mines, mais malgré cela, les tensions perdurent entre Galka et Humes. Autour de Bastok se trouvent les terres inhospitalières du Gustaberg, des terres sèches et rocheuses à la végétation famélique . Culture Au delà du raffinement du fer,le succès des artisans de Bastok réside dans le raffinement de matériaux nouveaux tel le mythril, le cermète, l'acier noir ... Les recherches de Cid, un ingénieur talentueux, l'ont conduit au développement de moteurs qui utilisent l'énergie des cristaux et de ce fait il a participé à l'avancée technologique de la ville . La culture riche et spirituelle des Galka a rapidement été assimilée dans le mode de vie matérialiste des Hume. Dire que la culture prédominante de Bastok est celle des Hume ne serait pas complètement faux. Le quotidien à Bastok Depuis ces dernières années, la grande nation de Bastok a établie des records en terme de population (principalement la population humaine), mais à cause de l'espace résidentiel habitable limité , la maison d'un citoyen de Bastok standard est petite et inconfortable. Également,une grande partie des profits obtenus dans l'exportation de minerai est dépensée dans l'importation de grandes quantité de nourriture .Pour la plupart des bastokains, la vie est une lutte au quotidien et le manque de nourriture devient un sérieux problème. Climat Avec quasiment aucune chute de pluie tout au long de l'année et toute l'eau du sol concentrée sous Bastok, la région environnante est aride, le paysage y est morne et triste. A part des patates, pas grand chose ne pousse dans cet région. La République de Bastok compte énormément sur les importations pour se nourrir. Cependant, l'abondance de zinc, de fer, d'argent, d'or et de mythril représente une source de richesse très attrayante pour une ville industrielle. Organisation Militaire L'armée républicaine est une milice organisée avec comme chef de commandement le président. L'armée se compose de citoyens et d'aventuriers volontaires.Tout ceux qui la compose sont des bénévoles désireux de servir et de protéger leur nation. Les Légions Républicaines Elles sont une organisation militaire dirigée par le Commandement stratégique du ministère de la Défense. Les Légions, qui sont au nombre de quatre (dont une légion de marine), sont les forces principales de combat de l'armée républicaine. La plus petite unité des légions est appelé un Contubernium, et se compose de dix fantassins dirigée par un décurion. Dix contuberniums forment un Centuria (dirigé par un centurion). Un cohors (dirigé par un Préfet) est formé par neuf Centuria en plus d'une unité d'ingénieurs. Une seule légion (dirigé par un Legatus) est formé de sept cohors majoré de trois mille soldats supplémentaires, y compris l'infanterie lourde, canonniers ou cavaliers, et des troupes de l'offre. En tout, les Légions républicains ont près de quarante mille soldats. Bien que ce chiffre ne soit qu'approximatif, cette force militaire surpasse celle de toute autre nation. En temps de paix, seule une légion d'infanterie et une légion de marine sont en activité, alors que tous les autres soldats de rang inférieur sont tenues en réserve. Ces derniers permettent de réduire le nombre de soldats en service d'environ deux tiers. Il est possible que quelqu'un d'autre prenne votre place comme soldat: de nombreux Hume ont payé les plus pauvres Galka dans ce but. Ces Galka sont ainsi devenus des soldats de carrière, et ont contribué à l'amélioration considérable de la puissance des légions. Les Mousquetaires d'Acier The Iron Musketeers are a permanent unit commanded by the Trade Defense Section of the Department of Industry. This unit was originally formed by the Department of Industry to secure trade routes in and out of Bastok, but is currently deployed on a regular basis to deal with the Quadav. A single company, led by a Musketeer Commander, consists of ten Senior Musketeers and thirty Junior Musketeers. There are presently around one hundred companies in existence, and their members are drawn from the best soldiers of the Republican Legions. Provided with the latest equipment and possessing extensive battle experience with the beastmen, the Iron Musketeers are an elite fighting force. Les Mousquetaires d'Or Les mousquetaires d'or are a permanent investigation unit commanded by the Surveyor Section of the Department of Mining. Charged primarily with discovering promising seams of ore, the Gold Musketeers are called upon to scout foreign lands and enemy territories--either secretively or by using force. As they often find themselves in remote areas where supplies become scarce and communication with Bastok impossible, each separate company and soldier within that company is rigorously trained to act independently. The structure of the Gold Musketeers is identical to that of the Iron Musketeers, with sixty companies currently in existence. Mousquetaires de Mithril The Mythril Musketeers are a hand picked group of Bastok's finest soldiers that answer only to orders personaly issued by President Karst. Led by the legendary hero of the Crystal War, Captain Volker and comprised only of five members, the Mythril Musketeers are dispatched to deal with the most dangerous foes of the Republic. Total: Légions Républicaines: ~ 40 000 Les Mousquetaires d'Acier: ~ 4100 Les Mousquetaires d'Or: ~ 2500 Les Mousquetaires de Mithril: 5 Catégorie:Géographie politique